The Winds of New Beginings
by Ryoko Faia
Summary: Three thieves join the spirit detectives (reikai tantei). Sounds cliched? It's not. NOT MARY-SUE! Pairings RyHiei So Kur AnJin YuKei
1. Glimpses through Moonlight

Wazzup! This is Ryoko here with my first fanfiction. ::sniffle:: I'm so proud of me! My sister Taira and my friend Nekohime are helping. Sora is Tai-chan's and Anya is Neko-chan's.

Anya: Hi, I'm Anya and I'm in the story too. I'm so happy I'm in a story.I'minastoryI'minastoryI'minastoryI'minastoryI'minastoryI'minastory I'minastoryI'minastoryI'minastoryI'minastory!

Neko: Chill, girl!

Taira: ;; I'm going to have to agree with her.

Yusuke: Okay who gave her sugar?

Sora: Ry-chan did you give her sugar again?

Me: Maaaaybe.

Kurama: You know what happened last time.

Hiei: Hn. How much did you give her?

Me: Ahhhhhhhhhh! You're all ganging up on me! Hhhhheeeeelllllppppp! Me: Yyyyyyyyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! ::running in circles:: ::crashing into wall::

Me:-

Yusuke: You know, when she did that, she reminded me of Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: What did you say Urameshi! That girl's a maniac!!!

Me: - e.e -.-#

Me: What the is the matter with you, I am nothing like that baka, Yusuke Urameshiiii!!

Me: How dare you call me a maniac, you egotistical, testosterone-driven, sexist bastards!

Hiei: But you are a maniac.

Me: That still does _not_ give them the right to call me that.

Me: ::chasing Yusuke and Kuwabara around::

Sora: Oh dear, this will take a while Kurama. Would you please do the disclaimer?

Kurama: All right Sora. ;; Ryoko doesn't own any thing but the plot and the OC's.

* * *

**_Unknown Person's Point of View (POV) _**

::_Hn. Running, we've been doing that lately oh well no way they're going to catch us. I need to get back and inform Sora and Anya of this._:: a figure shrouded in the shadows thought. The surrounding area was dark, because even though the full moon was out, it was about a half-hour after midnight, and on top of that it was raining. A bright light coming from the figure's forehead that was under a blue bandanna revealed a decidedly feminine body.  
  
**_Normal POV  
_**  
The girl, no, young woman, at first glance looked to be about 10 years old, but despite her height, or lack thereof, she couldn't mistaken for a 10 year old if you looked more closely. In the light of the full moon, you could tell she had long dark black hair with red highlights that went to her butt. She was wearing black leather pants that were tight from the waste to the knees and flared out below the knees. She had on a black sleeveless turtleneck. She also had a black cloak with a sapphire dog that was howling, on the back of it. Her hazel eyes constantly moved, checking for any hidden enemy. All of a sudden she stopped in front of an apartment. She went up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened by itself, and there was a bright light...

* * *

_**In Reikai (Spirit World) An Hour Ago  
**_  
"Lord Koenma, we've located Seigyokinu, Shoujouhigitsune, and Shirubakaze," said an Ogre.  
  
"WHAT?!? The three who practically stole half of our treasury?!?" Koenma yelled.  
  
"Yes sir," the Ogre said, sweating heavily and cursing his bad luck at being the one to tell the temperamental prince the news.  
  
"Go and tell Botan to get the tantei, NOW, Ogre!!!" Koenma shrieked.  
  
"Yes sir," the Ogre said, cowering in fear.  
  
**_

* * *

_**

**_With Botan and the Reikai Tantei _**  
  
Yusuke was looking out of his window, his homework on his desk, untouched. "Ugh, this is so boring, I almost wish Botan showed up," he griped.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Yusuke-kun!" Botan chirped.  
  
"Gah, speak of the devil!" Yusuke yelled, nearly falling out of his chair, "Geez! I told you to stop doing that! Your lucky Atsuko isn't here!"  
  
"Well too bad, Mr. Grouchy!" Botan snapped, "It's horrible! Koenma-sama wouldn't even tell me what this is all about! It must be very urgent!"  
  
"When's it ever not very urgent," Yusuke muttered under his breath.  
  
"Just come on. Everybody but you and Kuwabara are already there," Botan said, aggravated. "I was going to get him after you."  
  
"Fine, coming, stupid bitch," Yusuke grumbled.  
  
::BONK::  
  
"Ow! Stupid ferry onna and her stupid oar."  
  
::BONK::  
  
"Ow, what was that for," Yusuke asked trying to act innocent (A.N.: LOL). "Oh shut up," Botan said.  
  
Back at Koenma's office   
  
"Are they here yet?!?" Koenma screamed.  
  
The Ogres and other workers hid quailing from the fuming prince.  
  
**_

* * *

_**

**_With Botan and the Reikai Tantei_**   
  
"Are we there yet?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, I told you we're going to get Kuwabara then go to Koenma-sama's office," Botan replied cheery as ever.  
  
"Here we are," Botan said. Screaming could be heard, coming from the house.  
  
**_Inside the house _**  
  
::_Flashback_::  
  
Kuwabara is just sitting there, in the family room, daydreaming about Yukina, when all of a sudden a loud voice yells, "Baby brother where hell are you?!" That voice belonged to his big sister Shizuru.  
  
"I'm in the family room," said the village baka, a.k.a. Kuwabara. As soon as he said that Shizuru walked in the room. "What do you want, I was right in the middle of daydreaming about my beautiful Yukina, and us on our honeymoon," Kuwabara said, going back to Yukina-land. (A.N. Please tell me if it is too OOC or if I got the wrong spelling for their names)  
  
She laughed at this, "Last I checked, you weren't even her boyfriend, I don't see what she sees in you."  
  
"Shut up, that's why you don't even have a boyfriend." Kuwabara said with a grin, Shizuru stopped laughing at that point with murder written on her face.  
  
"What would you know about that?" Shizuru said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I know that you didn't even have a boyfriend for ages." He said still grinning, but not seeing her lunge for him until she did. He ran for his life trying to dodge everything she threw at him.  
  
::_End of Flashback_::  
  
So Botan and Yusuke are outside and Botan is trying to get Yusuke to knock.  
  
"The sooner we get him the sooner we can get out of here," Botan pleaded.  
  
"Fine," Yusuke grumbled.  
  
"Great!" Botan chirped, with the genki grin. So he knocked, and nobody answered.  
  
"Well, will you look at that, he's not here," Yusuke said happily.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Botan asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well if you really want to know I really don't want to listen to Kuwabara complaining about everything," Yusuke said, as continuing. "I mean he is always complaining, talking about Yukina or, getting his ass kicked by Hiei for talking about her. Besides he is useless, he can barely fight." While he was talking he didn't notice the door open and see Kuwabara step out.  
  
"What did you say Urameshi?!?" Kuwabara said angrily, as he lunged at him.  
  
"Always works." Yusuke said. Botan anime fell.  
  
"Come on you guys stop fighting now, we have to get back to the others!" Botan yelled. They both stop fighting instantly.  
  
"Hai, shishou," the chorused putting on what they must've thought were innocent faces.  
  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Back at Koenma's office_**   
  
"Where are they, where are they, where are they, where are they, where are they, where are they!?" said the toddler that is supposed to be the Prince of Reikai, Koenma as he walked in circles.  
  
"Will you please stop that Koenma-sama, you're giving me a headache," said a particularly brave, or perhaps particularly foolish, ogre meekly.  
  
::Pause:: "WHERE IN THE NAME OF THE THREE WORLDS ARE THEY?!?!?!"

Me: Well, will you look at that one chapter already done.

Sora: That was rather quick.

Anya: Hi, everybody! I told you I was in this story.

Kurama: Ryoko, what happened to Yusuke and Kuwabara?

Me: Oh, them I punished them but don't worry, they aren't dead.

Hiei: Hn. Why didn't you kill them. We would have been better off.

Me: ... R&R minna-san! Ja!


	2. Tides of Knowledge

Me: Hi, another wonderful chapter is coming up next.  
  
Sora: Okay, who will do the disclaimer?  
  
Anya: Oh, man. My sugar is low. VV  
  
Me: Hey Anya, how should we decide who will do the disclaimer?  
  
Anya: Not to fear! I have yet another great idea.  
  
Sora: I must see this.  
  
Neko: You got that right.  
  
Anya: Ha, ha very funny. Just listen, will you! Look, I think that we should give everybody a number and put slips with the numbers on them in a hat and everyone can pick one out.  
  
Taira: Wow that's a good idea. ::Looking around nervously:: You know what that means don't you?  
  
Me: THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US!!! RRRRUUUUNNNN!!!!  
  
Yusuke: ::sigh:: Let's just get on with this story.

* * *

_**With the unknown person (two hour before)   
**  
Recap:  
_  
The girl, no, young woman, at first glance looked to be about 10 years old, but despite her height, or lack thereof, she couldn't mistaken for a 10 year old if you looked more closely. In the light of the full moon, you could tell she had long dark black hair with red highlights that went to her butt. She was wearing black leather pants that were tight from the waste to the knees and flared out below the knees. She had on a black sleeveless turtleneck. She also had a black trench coat that depicted a blue howling dog on the back. Her hazel eyes constantly moved, checking for any hidden enemy. All of a sudden she stopped in front of an apartment. She went up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened by itself, and there was a bright light...  
  
_Now:  
_  
She saw a tall female that looked as if she was about 16 years old. She had long white-tipped ice blue hair that went to her knees. Her eyes were a deep emerald and looked like they held much knowledge. She had on a simple forest green yukata. She (the girl) was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"What is it Ryoko-chan?" she inquired. Her voice was sweet and made you feel as though you could trust her.  
  
"Let's get down to business, Sora. I poked around Makai and found out about something rather...interesting," Ryoko showed Sora a picture of a huge sapphire. "This is our target, the Suta-Safaia. Fact: It's the largest sapphire in the spirit world. Fact: It's shaped like a seven-pointed star. Fact: It's a new item for the treasury. Fact: It was put into a vault their...maximum security. Fact: We are going after it," Ryoko said with a grin and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Oooohh, this is going to be fun," Sora said with a matching grin.  
  
"Matte, where is Anya?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Oh, she's in her room. I can get her, if you'd like," Sora offered.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Ryoko said. Sora left to go get Anya while Ryoko examined the picture. After about two minutes Sora came out with a girl that looked 15. She was of normal height for a 15-year-old girl, about 5"5. She had long golden hair that reached her mid-back, brown bangs that framed a peach- colored face, and striking blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of white semi tight pants and matching white spaghetti string shirt along with some sneakers. She also had a Walkman she used to play American CDs.  
  
"Hi, Ryoko. Sora tells me that you got us another jewel to steal." Anya said.  
  
"Yup, and it is in max security, so go and get changed." Ryoko said.  
  
They all went into their rooms to change. Sora was the first to come out. She had on an all-dark green outfit that was so baggy that you couldn't tell if she was a boy or girl. She looked like she was smiling an eerie smile, but if you looked closely, you could see she was wearing a mask. (A.N. For you Fushigi Yuugi fans, it's kind of like Chichiri's mask.) Then Ryoko came out she had on the exact same clothes as Sora, but hers were a dark blue. She donned a half-mask that covered the top half of her face. It looked surprisingly like a mask that one might wear to a masquerade ball with its intricate designs of blue dragons, except it stayed on her face by itself. (A.N. Those old masks that ladies wore, but they were on sticks.) The last one to come out was Anya. She too was wearing very baggy clothes but hers were black. She, in true bandit form, wore a black bandanna covering the bottom half of her face. (A.N. Sora is a kitsune, Ryoko is half-inu, half-fire apparition and Anya is a wind demon.)  
  
"Let's ride," Ryoko said.

* * *

**_Back at Koenma's office_**   
  
"Come on, I have work to do," Koenma said.  
  
Suddenly Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan stepped in. "Finally! What took so long! Did you get lost?!" Koenma demanded.  
  
"Sorry sir," Botan said, "We practically had to pry Shizuru off of Kuwabara with a crow bar!"  
  
"Hn, I knew that onna was good for something," Hiei remarked in a bored voice.  
  
"Grrrr...You're askin' for it shri—" Kuwabara began but Koenma interrupted.  
  
"We don't have the time for this now!!!" he screeched. "They're out there! Catch them, now! I refuse to look like a fool again! GET THEM!!!"  
  
"It might help if you told them who they are supposed to catch, Koenma- sama," Botan suggested, a sweat drop forming on her head.  
  
"Oh yes, you are catching three dangerous thieves. We call them Seigyokinu, Shoujouhigitsune, and Shirubakaze, " Koenma said a little more relaxed. (In order: Sapphire Dog, Scarlet Fox, Silver Wind.)  
  
"So we just go there and kick some butt," the baka said. When he said that Boton and Koenma started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It's just the way you said that that made it sound so easy," Boton said.  
  
"Indeed, these three are some of the most powerful and power hungry demons in the three worlds," Koenma said. Then continued, "You will have great difficulty in this task." They could all see that he was shivering at the thought of them fighting the nefarious demons.  
  
"To ensure your victory, we will equip you with the most powerful knock-out- gas Reikai can offer, just in case," Boton finished for the quivering prince.  
  
"We will give you all the information we have on them," Koenma said, now out of his quivering stage. "Please, find a seat," he said.  
  
The lights in the office turned off. Koenma put some slides in. The first one were several pictures of Sora in demon form with her mask and outfit, side view, front view, and back view. (A.N. In her demon form she looked the same but has fox ears, tails, claws, and fangs. Her tails and ears are red-tipped dark blue. She has 4 tails. Ryoko has dog ears, a tail, claws, and fangs. Her tail and ears are black with red tips. Anya also had claws and fangs.)  
  
"We can't tell if that is male or female," Koenma said.  
  
"She is female," Kurama said.  
  
The tantei, Botan, and Koenma looked at him strangely.  
  
"I can tell because that is how female kitsune arrange their tails to attract males. When this picture was taken it must have been mating season," Kurama elaborated. The weird looks vanished. (A.N. I just made that up. I couldn't think of anything else.)  
  
"Wait! If she's a chick, I can't fight her!" said Kuwabara. "Besides, she doesn't look all that evil."  
  
"That is most helpful Kurama, now we know that all of the three thieves are female." Koenma confirmed. "And Kuwabara, looks can be deceiving. Now for her information," he continued.  
  
_**Shoujouhigitsune  
**_  
**Name**: Unknown  
  
**Age**: Unknown  
  
**Height**: 5"11in.  
  
**Weight**: Unknown  
  
**Demon Type**: Half Aisukitsune/Half Nikitsune (Arctic, or Ice, Fox/Red Fox)  
  
**Gender**: Female (A.N. He added that, okay?)  
  
**Weapon(s)**: Offensive Botany  
  
**Attack(s)**: Bamboo Bokken, Poison Thorns, Petal Dance, Vine Whip, (A.N. Alright I ripped this off of Pokemon, so sue me. Or better yet don't.) Rest Remain Unknown  
  
**Charge(s):** Thief, Bandit, and unauthorized residence in Ningenkai.  
  
"That is all the information on her, lets go to the next one which is Shirubakaze," Koenma said.  
  
He put in the next slide, and it was Anya in her demon form, also with her gear on.  
  
**Shirubakaze**  
  
**Name:** Unknown  
  
**Age:** Unknown  
  
**Height:** 5"6in.  
  
**Weight:** Unknown  
  
**Demon Type:** Kazeme (Wind Mistress)  
  
**Gender:** Female  
  
**Weapon(s):** Offensive Wind Magic  
  
**Attack(s):** Throwing Daggers, Katana, and Ninga Throwing Stars, rest remain unknown.  
  
**Charge(s):** Murderer, Thief, and Bandit.  
  
"The last one is Seigyokinu," Koenma said. Pictures of Ryoko also in her demon form and in her gear appeared.  
  
**Seigyokinu  
**  
**Name:** Unknown  
  
**Age:** Unknown  
  
**Height:** 4"8 in.  
  
**Weight:** Unknown  
  
**Demon Type:** Half Hinoyoukai/Half Inu Youkai. (Fire Demon/Dog Demon)  
  
**Gender:** Female  
  
**Weapon(s):** Offensive Fire Magic  
  
**Attack(s):** Can absorb any kind of energy and trails it to your life energy, Poison Claws, Katana, Firewall, rest remain unknown.  
  
**Charge(s):** Thief, Bandit, and Assassin.

* * *

R&R minna!


	3. Rendezvous Among Treasures

Wazzup? Ryoko doesn't feel good, so I'm gonna type up this chapter. I'm Taira, and Sora's my OC.

Sora: I like to think I'm my own person.

Me: Whatever. Can you do the disclaimer Kurama?

Kurama: I always do it. Why not Hiei?

Hiei: Hell no, kitsune!

Neko: What about you Yusuke?

Yusuke: No damn way! Anya?

Anya: yeah, right.

Me: Well, it's not like the disclaimer's going to say itself!

Disclaimer: That's what you think! Neither Ryoko nor Taira own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else in this story except for themselves (in the case of Ryoko), and their OC's, for now only Sora and Anya, and some of the plot.

Me: o.O Okaaaaay, then. On with the ficcie!

**_Chapter 3  
_**  
"Okay, now that you have all of their information, I'll show you what they're after. You will have to stop them from getting it and bring them in," Koenma said. A picture of a sapphire in the shape of a seven-pointed star popped up. "This is the Suta-Safaia, we're sure this is what they're after," Koenma continued.  
  
"How are you so sure they're after this?" Kurama asked.  
  
"That's a good question, Kurama, well we checked their records to look for a pattern, and it seems they go for the most valuable and heavily guarded things, and this sapphire fits in both categories perfectly," Koenma said. Then continued, "You see this sapphire is the largest in the spirit world. It's in the vault, I called and told them to juice up security to slow them down."  
  
"Are you _suuuuure_?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I'm sure, Yusuke," Koenma responded with exaggerated patience.  
  
"Are you _positiiiiiiive_?" questioned Yusuke with a mischievous grin.  
  
"I'm positive, Yusuke," answered Koenma, his patience running thin.  
  
"Ha! Only _fools_ are positive!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Are you _sure_?" Koenma inquired slyly.  
  
"Positive. ::pause:: Aw, shit!"

* * *

**_With the Ladies   
_**  
The trio made their way to the vault. They were on the roof of the building waiting for an opening. Then they saw it. They went in quickly and quietly. They were walking down the hall when Ryoko spotted something.  
  
"Wait I see something," she said quietly. She took out a spray can shook it, and sprayed it, and criss-crossed laser beams appeared right before their very eyes.  
  
"I can't believe that we almost made an amateur move like that, we would've been caught so quickly," Sora said in a whisper.  
  
"Come on we have work to do," Anya reminded her friends. They easily went through the lasers by doing things one could only do if they had no bones at _all_ in their bodies. (A.N. Lucky bitches.) After the lasers, they came to the next obstacle, which were cameras, also easy for the well-trained demons. Anya and Ryoko just used their wind and fire powers to fog up the camera lenses while they all ran across the room. After a short distance's walk, they saw it. The largest vault they'd ever seen.  
  
"This is easy," Anya gloated.  
  
"Si, amiga. Almost too easy," Sora responded uneasily. She'd been getting weird feelings about this since the start. "Ay, chica. May I borrow your Hypnotic Melody technique? I think I might need it. Conseguo unos muy mal sensaciones aqui desde venamos a la boveda."  
  
"...Let's try that again. And maybe in English this time?" Anya responded with a deadpan expression.  
  
"Apenado. I mean, sorry. I said that I'd been getting some very bad feelings here, since we came to the vault," Sora clarified.  
  
"Oh. Sure!" Anya answered, understanding.  
  
"Hypnotic Melody!" she called out, summoning the attack in an effort to make the copy easier on her friend.  
  
"Zorra ve, zorra hace—Copia Ataca," Sora chanted. (A.N. It means fox see, fox do—Copy Attack. At least I hope it does, or my Spanish I teacher'll kill me.)  
  
"Gracias, chica," Sora said gratefully, after she finished mimicking the powerful defense move.  
  
"De nada," Anya said in an atrocious accent. Sora stared for a minute and then started to giggle quietly.  
  
"Stick to japones y ingles, mi querida," Sora gasped out.  
  
"Huh?" Anya asked, confused.  
  
"I said to stick to Japanese and English, my dear," Sora translated.  
  
"As amusing this conversation may be," Ryoko hissed, annoyed at being ignored, "Shouldn't we be getting back to the matters on hand?"  
  
"Gomen," the two chastised girls said sheepishly, and all three looked at the vault. On the vault there were a number of locks and scans.  
  
"Alright, Sora, do your thing," Ryoko said.  
  
"You handle the computer stuff, and Ryoko and I will do the picks," Anya said. And that is exactly what happened. Sora took out a navy blue laptop and a lot of wires, hooking them one by one to circuits. Meanwhile, Ryoko and Anya took out a series of picks and started to pick the locks. All three began to try to hack into the vault.

* * *

**_Back with the Detectives   
_**  
Botan gave the knock-out-gas to Kuwabara since he wasn't going to fight because of his honor code. Koenma then told Botan to transport them to the building that contained the vault. Now they were outside of the building, trying to decide what to do.  
  
"I say Kurama and the shrimp go in there and flush 'em out, and me and Urameshi will stand out here and wait for them," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hn. That's the worst idea I've ever heard, but what am I supposed to expect from such a baka," Hiei murmured.  
  
"You wanna say that to my face shorty?!" Kuwabara yelled, probably warning the girls with his loud voice.

"Um...I just...did?" Hiei answered confuzzled. (A.N. I _love_ that word! It's like confused and puzzled, only it's confuzzled!)

"No you didn't! Probably more like my ankles, shrimpazoid!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Must all of your insults be about my height?" Hiei inquired boredly.

"Um...yes! I mean no, yes, huh? Is that a trick question?" Kuwabara responded, puzzled.

"Hn. Baka ningen," Hiei muttered.

"What did you say?!?!" Kuwabara screamed.

"You heard me," Hiei answered languidly. The two began a glaring contest.

"I have an idea!" Yusuke yelled in faux brightness, after a minute.

"Really? What?" Kurama inquired curiously. Yuske somehow magically changed into a professor's outfit complete with half-moon glasses. Yusuke pulled down a white sheet thing with stick people drawings on it. The first page was four male stick figures chasing three female stick figures out of a box that's colored just about every color known to man and probably even some known only to demons. Yusuke pulled out a pointer.

"As you can go in this picture, we first," he said, pointing to the male figures, "Go in and flush them out."

"Yeah, then," Kuwabara prompted after Yusuke was silent for a minute or two.

"Then...I don't know what. I was hoping Kurama had an idea," Yusuke admitted. Everyone anime fell except Hiei who was only sweatdropped.

"Well, I do have one idea," Kurama said, quickly recovering.

"What?" Yusuke asked, expecting one of Kurama's super-smart and complicated strategies.

"We go in, fight real hard, and kick their butts," Kurama stated simply. Everyone anime fell again, even Hiei.

"I was expecting something a little more complex from you, Kurama," Yusuke said, the first to get up.

"What do you want? It's not like we can do much else, and besides, even I can't come up with a better battle strategy in under a minute," Kurama responded.

"Whatever, it's cool with me!" Yusuke said.

"Me too," Kuwabara seconded. "Hn," was Hiei's predictable answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," Yusuke muttered, "Whatever, let's go in!" They opened the door and got ready to go through all of the traps...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Meanwhile Back with the Girls _**  
  
"Done," Sora said after five minutes.

"Done," the other two thieves added after a few seconds as the last lock fell off. Anya opened the door and the girls walked into the vault.

**_Five Minutes Later _**

The trio managed to get through all the traps in the vaults and they were standing in front of the Suta-Safaia.

"Nombre de Dios," Sora breathed. (A.N. That means 'Oh my god.')

"Daaaaamn," was all Anya could manage.

"Shiiiiiiiny," Ryoko said hypnotized, "Let's get it!"

"Right!" her friends whispered. Sora again pulled out her trusty blue laptop and got to work as Ryoko pulled out her picks and Anya got in position in the air to watch for any surprise attacks. After a couple more minutes, Sora finished hacking through the electronic defenses just as Ryoko broke through the last of the locks. Ryoko reached up and grabbed the sapphire. In that instant, four boys walked in.

"Mierda!" Sora swore. (A.N. Mierda=sht) One of the boys was tall with long red hair was wearing a pink Japanese schoolboy uniform and had a red rose in hand. Another one was a carrot-top in a blue version of what the first was wearing, although he didn't look like he was ready for battle. In fact, he looked like he was staying a little behind the other three. Another one was a pretty short boy who had gravity defying raven black hair with a white starburst on the front and blue tips and was wearing all black and was holding a simple katana. The last one was of average height and apparently was the leader as he was standing slightly in front of the others and was pointing his index finger at them as a few strands escaped from his gelled black hair. The girls stared at the boys and the boys stared at the girls. Suddenly, a cry of "_Spirit Gun_" broke the silence. The girls instantly reacted. Ryoko and Sora leapt to two different sides while Anya jumped straight up and used her wind powers to keep herself in the air until the attack passed.

"Sora! Take the one with the rose! Anya! Take the short one! I'll take the leader. First one done deals with the fourth one!" Ryoko ordered, leaving no room for argument.

"Right!" Anya and Sora agreed. Sora leapt towards her opponent with a seed in hand.

"Plata Parra Latigo!" she called out. (A.N. It means Silver Vine Whip.) A silver whip with two tongues appeared in her hands in place of the seed.

"Rose Whip," cried her adversary and a thorny whip appeared in his hand. He lashed at her, but she dodged each attack and responded with her own whip. He managed to dodge each one of her attacks.

"Tanto, mi pelirojo amigo," Sora remarked politely, "Como se llamas? Unless you'd like me to call you 'redhead'?" (A.N. Tanto...amigo = So, my redheaded friend; Como se llamas? = What's your name?)

"Excuse me?" Kurama replied, not understanding the language she spoke, and attacking with his whip again.

"Gomen. I was simply asking for your name, pelirojo." Sora said, evading his attacks again and countering with her whip. (A.N. readhead)

"It's Kurama," he responded, ignoring the nickname and dodging each attack except one that managed to strike the side of his arm, ripping some of the pink fabric. He lashed out with his whip and she managed to avoid most of them despite her shocked state, but for one that grazed the side of her head, cutting of a couple of hairs, and the string of her mask ripping off. Her mask slowly fluttered off, and Kurama saw her face...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Meanwhile With Hiei and Anya _**

"So, Hiei, isn't it?" Anya said conversationally.

"So, Shirubakaze, isn't it?" Hiei mimicked her.

"I don't like it when people mimic me Hiei," Anya said dangerously. "Well, too bad for you," he replied. As soon as he said that, Anya attacked with one of the throwing daggers. Caught off guard Hiei barely had time to dodge, so it grazed cut on his shoulder. Hiei gritted his teeth and disappeared. ::_Now where could he be?_:: Anya thought. Then she felt his spirit energy coming towards her back. ::_So we're trying a surprise attack. Hm, I think I'll do one of my own surprise attacks_,:: she thought. At the last second she took out her Katana, turned around, and blocked his attack. When she blocked his attack the two swords met each other with an audible clang. They were locked body to body, hilt to hilt.

"Hn. Not bad, not bad at all," Hiei said when they broke apart.

"Please, I learned from the best," Anya retorted. Then attacked again.

"And that would be who?" Hiei asked, blocking all the attacks but one that gave him a light scratch on his arm. It was his turn to attack.

"Ryoko, of course she is the best swordsman, um, woman ever," Anya answered while trying to dodge the attacks. Now it was Anya who was the one who got cut, right through her clothes and to her stomach. Blood gushed out. Anya put her hand to her stomach even though it didn't help. "FUCK IT," Anya exclaimed. She was very mad. She attacked trying to leave little room for him to strike back. 'I need to finish this fast, or I'll lose too much blood before Sora can heal it,' Anya thought. But unfortunately for her, and fortunately for Hiei, she wouldn't get her wish. The fight raged on, neither of them getting a hit in. Hiei attacked Anya and her sword was knocked from her hand. But that didn't stop her, she formed a mini tornado in her hand. "Mini-Tornado," Anya cried then let go when it was about as tall as she was. Hiei knew she had wind powers but he wasn't prepared for it. The tornado hit him head-on. Hiei was thrown into a tree; it broke. He got up shakily. Because of the blow, he'd dropped his sword and couldn't find it. He ran at her to punch her in the shoulder. "So you want to play?" Anya asked. "Razor Wind!" Anya yelled. Out of nowhere a gust of sharp wind hit Hiei and he then lost his balance. (A.N. You know that kind of wind that when it reaches you it kinda feels like it is cutting your skin. It hurts sssssooooo much.) Hiei got sick of the fact he couldn't hit her, so he used his Jagan eye to reflect the rest of the razor wind back at her. Anya evaporated most of it but a single blade of wind got past her and cut her bandanna off... Meanwhile With Ryoko and Yusuke "You've met your match," Yusuke said, shooting a Spirit Gun at Ryoko. "I have, have I?" Ryoko responded, using her katana to cut through the attack. "Yeah, you have," Yusuke answered, "So shut-up and fight." So they did. Yusuke used his Spirit Energy to power up his fist and punched at her. Ryoko dodged and kicked Yusuke in his stomach and slashed at him with her sword before he could recover. He just managed to dodge the sword, but not before it slashed his cheek. He powered his fist again and punched at Ryoko's face. She was startled and he got a direct hit on her face, shattering her mask... Me: Well, another chapter done! Anya: YUP!!!! Yupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyup!!!!!!!!!!! Sora: Que?!?!?!? I thought Ry was sick! Yusuke: Who gave Anya sugar then? ???: It was me!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Review and you'll get to make a character! First few to review get their characters in the story. Just make a name, appearance, personality, outfit(s), goals (optional), and history, and maybe your OC will be in our story! Ja, minna!


	4. Free Spirits Entrapped

**_Chapter 4_**

Time was moving at a snail's pace. It seemed like it was hours until the masks hit the ground, but fall they did. It seemed as though all three masks - Sora's, Anya's, and Ryoko's - fell together.

Somewhat anti-climatically, as soon as they hit the ground everybody started to fight again like nothing happened. The only thing that changed was that the teams were fighting together. This battle was very difficult because, when one team was winning, almost instantly, the tables turned so the other team had the upper hand. This went on for quite awhile, neither team getting a good hit in. Everybody knew that this could not go on for much longer.

That's when it happened. The detectives saw an opening and took it. In a flash they had the three thieves cornered. But just that moment Kuwabara decided he wanted to do something stupid and throw the knockout gas. The gas landed right between the two teams. And it was true what Botan said that it was very strong. It knocked everybody out.

"Oh man, now how am I going to get them all back?" Kuwabara asked himself. He sat down thought for at least 20 minuets. A beeping sound shot through the silences.

"What the hell!?!" Kuwabara screamed. Then he heard it again and again.

"It's coming from Urameshi's pocket," he finally figured out. He then went in Yusuke pocket and pull out the thing that was making that noise. It was the communicator! He opened it and saw Botan's face.

"Yusuke, what is taking," Botan asked stopping in mid-sentence.

"Kuwabara, what are you doing with Yusuke's communicator?" She asked worried that something bad happened to him.

"Don't worry he's just passed out," Kuwabara explained. He told her everything, (A.N. I don't feel like typing all that. I know I'm lazy).

"But Kuwabara if what your saying is true than why didn't you just call me to open you a portal?" Botan asked, with a huge sweatdrop.

"Um, I forgot about that," Kuwabara confessed. Botan did an anime fall.

"Whatever, I'll just open you a portal so you can come through," Botan said with a sigh. True to her word, in about 10 seconds there was a portal right in front of him. Not only that but out came a few ogres. The one that looked like the leader, an ugly, puke-green fellow with nothing on but a leopard print loincloth, stepped up to Kuwabara and said, "We'll take it from here." He then got a few other ogres to take the detectives back and the rest of the ogres got three huge cages with wheels for the three girls. They put glowing handcuffs on them and roughly through them in the separated cages. And when they wake up? Oooh, forget a crack in hell's gates, the whole damn thing will come tumbling over.

::Ryoko's POV::

Someone was shaking me. "Nnnhh...." ::_Where am I? What happened? Oh yeah, now I remember. We were fighting those dumb detectives. But I still don't where I am all I see is darkness. Maybe I should call out to Sora and Anya_.::

::Normal POV::

"Kami-sama," Sora muttered, "Wake up, Ry!" Ryoko shot up.

"Wha? Huh?" she mumbled incoherently. "'Ra? Where are we?"

"We've been captured," Sora told the younger girl grimly, "I have no idea how."

"Kuso!" Ryoko swore.

"Wait, don't...!" Sora began, foreseeing what her rash friend would do. And, indeed, Ryoko tried to shoot out a flame to vent her frustration, but the flames didn't come, and she felt like there was a 100-volt current racing through her veins. Sora looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright, hermanita?" Sora asked, plainly concerned.

"I'm fine, Sora," Ryoko said, not wanting to make the tall redhead worry too much. "But, damn! That hurt worse than that time I learned what ningen electrical sockets were for the hard way." Her plan worked. Sora let out a surprised giggle.

"You look worse too," the kitsune teased, "Your tail's even poofier than last time!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ryoko grumbled, stroking the abused appendage. She looked to the still slumbering blonde. "We'd better wake up Sleeping Beauty."

"You'll excuse me if I don't do the conventional way?" Sora demurred, carefully crawling to the sleeping girl so as to not open any of her barely healed wounds. Ryoko simply snorted.

"Anya," Sora murmured, gently shaking her nearly comatose friend. "Anya?" The girl stirred.

"Five more minutes, 'Ra," the girl mumbled in her sleep, "Don' wanna go t' school t'day..." Sora and Ryoko sighed gustily.

"Should have known that wouldn't work," the kitsune muttered under her breath. She sucked some air. "Anya Mary Alice, WAKE UP!!!!" she yelled. Anya jumped up into a battle stance. She sat back down seeing who was it was.

"Bitch!" she screamed, angry at being awoken.

"She's the bitch," Sora pointed out gesturing towards Ryoko. "I'm the vixen."

"Whatever! Who was the fuck do you think you are, waking me up like that, and—Wait," the blonde paused in her tirade, "Where the hell are we?"

"Captured," Ryoko responded disgustedly.

"DAMN!" Anya cursed, though she wasn't foolhardy enough to randomly send out her powers. She could sense miko's sealing magic on the chains, and, strangely, it felt strangely familiar. She discarded the idea. The only two mikos she, or any of the girls had met, for that matter, were dead. ::_I am not going down that path again. Focus, girl!_::

"Huh?" she said eloquently, realizing Ryoko's last statement had been directed at her. Ryoko sighed gustily.

"I said, do either of you have any plans?" Anya shook her head. Sora rubbed her chin.

"I might be able to come up with something," she said introspectively. "I'll need to meditate on it, though." Sora crossed her legs Indian style, and began to meditate. The other two girls sat in silence, not wanting to disturb their meditating friend. Straining even their demon ears, they barely managed to make out what the kitsune was saying. "ΕÎ¯μαι ­νας με τα νεματα. Τα νεματα εÎ¯ναι ­να με με. Με ετε να δω ÏŒως βλ­ουν, μ­σω των ματιÏŽν ου δεν καλτονται αÏŒ τη θανÎ¬σιμη Î¯α. Με ετε να ακοσω ÏŒως ακονε, μ­σω των αυτιÏŽν ÏŒι αÏŒ τα ­ματα. Μιλστε σε με, μεγÎ¬λα νεματα ο. Αστε τις ­ς μας να συνδυÎ¬σουν!" the meditating girl murmured. (It's in Greek. Translation: I am one with the spirits. The spirits are one with me. Let me see as they see, through eyes not clouded by mortal greed. Let me hear as they hear, through ears not deceived by lies. Speak to me, o great spirits. Let our souls combine!)

The other girls stopped listening when they realized she was doing her Greek meditations. She only used that when she really needed to clear her mind. Other times she spoke in Spanish, or Japanese, or even English, so they could meditate with her. The girl on their thoughts opened her eyes and knelt, bowing seemingly to the air even as she said "Σας ευαριστομε μεγÎ¬λοι, για σας δÏŽρο της γνÏŽσης. Îˆτσι ο κÏŒκος αυτÏŒ εÎ¯ναι!" (Translation: Thank you great ones, for your gift of knowledge. So mote it be!) Sora turned to her friends, her previously cloudy eyes regaining their usual luster.

"I've got it," she announced. "We'll use Plan Z."

"Plan Z?" Anya questioned, nervously. "But Sora, we've never had the chance to practice that one. If we screw it up, we've lost our chance."

"Si, Anita," Sora answered grimly, "But none of the other plans will cut it and we'll lose our chance anyway. At least with Plan Z we have some hope. We'll just have to try our bests." Sora sighed helplessly, Anya glared at thin air, and Ryoko punched the ground. None of them liked being helpless.

* * *

With the Tantei, Botan, and Koenma

"Sir," Botan began, tearing her gaze from the TV monitor from which they were watching the girls. "We've determined that Seigyokinu is, apparently, called Ryoko, Shoujouhigitsune is called Sora, and Shirubakaze is called Anya. Also, they seemed to be planning a breakout. They spoke of something called Plan Z." The small prince turned white with anger.

"I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF!!!" he roared, "YUSUKE, TAKE YOUR TEAM OUT THERE AND STOP ANY PLAN THEY HAVE BEFORE THEY CAN START IT!!!" Everyone shrank away from the fuming prince. Even Kurama and Hiei seemed subdued. Yusuke hurried, for once, to follow his "employer's" orders. Just then the monitors went black.

"Oh, of all the times for the cameras to malfunction," Botan muttered under her breath, turning to them, eager to get her angry boss out of her line of sight. Speaking of the prince, he heard what she'd said. Needless to say, he didn't take the news well.

"WHY MEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

* * *

With the girls

The monitors loosing power was no accident. Sora had gone into her secret stash of weapons she kept hidden—ahem!—down the front of her shirt, if you know what I mean. She'd pulled out her anti-miko ofudas, or scrolls, once Anya had told her of the origin of the spells on the chains. She then pulled out a seed—from the same place, of course; they had emptied her hair; it seemed as though they were taking no chances—and sent it into the cameras' mainframe to cut a line or three, just to be on the safe side. She then pulled out an explosive plant, and blasted a hole in the wall of the cell. Perhaps Reikai had not been so careful. They had foolishly placed them in the outermost cell, the one which, right outside the wal, led to the outside. The girls wasted no time in running out. Their portal opener only worked in open space. As they ran out, whom did they run into but our favorite Tantei? (A.N. I was going to end it here, but I'm not evil.)

"So, muchachos," Sora began.

"D'you," Anya continued.

"Want to play?" Ryoko finished. Yusuke smirked.

"That's what I was going to say," he drawled. Ryoko smirked back at him.

"Well, that's too bad," she remarked.

"Yeah," Anya chimed in, "We were just leaving."

Ryoko pulled out the portal opener from, well, down the front of her shirt. She ripped open a portal to their hideaway in Makai.

"So long!" Ryoko said, jumping through the portal quickly. "Sayonara!" Anya called to the boys over her shoulder, jumping through next.

Sora turned to the boys, specifically Kurama. "No se preocupe, pelirojo, don't worry," she demurred. "This won't be the last time you'll see us." She blew him an innocent seeming kiss before jumping into the portal. A small object came towards him, growing bigger and longer by the second, and not just because it was rapidly approaching. Kurama reflexively caught it and stared.

"Well, what is it?" Yusuke asked growing impatient. Slowly Kurama looked up.

"It's a white rose," he replied quietly. "The sign of friendship."

* * *

Taira: What do you think, amigos?

Me: They love it, don't you?

Sora: If they do, they'll R&R, or Rate & Review!

Anya: ::sugar rush wearing off:: Hey that rhymed!


End file.
